This invention relates generally to the area of system interconnect technology. As integrated circuit (IC) devices increasingly need to support high speed serial interface (“HSSI”) protocols, there is an increasing need to bundle physical coding sub-layer (“PCS”) data channels. Successfully bundling these channels requires synchronizing clock signals and control signals across multiple channels. However, as HSSI protocols evolve, there is an increasing need to be able to bundle an arbitrarily large number of data channels. A scalable solution that allows for bundling (sometimes called “bonding”) a large number of channels is needed. Furthermore, for some applications, once signals distributed across a bundle of channel sets are synchronized, it may be advantageous to rely on local signals rather than remotely generated signals for continued operation. Therefore, a solution that allows for timing the use of both bundle-wide signals and local signals is also needed.